


Subject to Change by Starla （中文翻译：改变话题）

by cryforwhat



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>贾斯汀记不起上一次看到星星是什么时候的事了。一排又一排的窗户——灯、街灯、车头灯、霓虹灯。巨大的电视屏幕和背光式的广告牌。充斥着他妈的数百万人口的城市。灯光照射下的面无表情的平凡面孔，就像科幻小说中的机器人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject to Change by Starla （中文翻译：改变话题）

标题：Subject to Change  
作者：Starla  
译者：cryforwhat  
分级：限制级  
警告：三人行、滥交、禁药、其他人  
摘要：“可曾记得我？”  
说明：假设第一季结尾布莱恩去了纽约  
授权：Of course, go ahead! Thank you for wanting to. Have fun!  
fitz  
原文：http://soundczech.livejournal.com/59991.html  
  
 **080926**  
——  
1  
贾斯汀记不起上一次看到星星是什么时候的事了。一排又一排的窗户——灯、街灯、车头灯、霓虹灯。巨大的电视屏幕和背光式的广告牌。充斥着他妈的数百万人口的城市。灯光照射下的面无表情的平凡面孔，就像科幻小说中的机器人。  
  
他哼了口气，深深地吸了口大麻，前额抵在玻璃上，低头俯视着街市。近来他磕高后，总是一团糟。一团糟，绝望的念头，独自站在他的烂公寓里。或者更糟，赤身躺在某个他刚刚干完或吸完的男人身边。某些他在早上就记不住面孔的男人。  
  
他希望能在早上记住一个他妈的男人的面孔。  
  
隔壁的公寓里，有一个不停说话的女人，对着电话说话，对着电视说话，对着她愚蠢，难看的猫儿们说话。她的声音透过贾斯汀多孔的墙壁传进来。他晚上戴上耳机来隔开她的声音。他只见过她一次。他在楼梯上与她擦身而过，通过她讲手机的声音认出她。每一天，他都希望她会被赶出去。被某些体贴的哑巴取代。  
  
角落里有张油画。空空的椅子、空空的桌子、背景的混凝土上笼罩着阴影。他认为那既感伤又陈腐，那种他绝对不会给经纪人看的东西。他体内某个压抑的，幽默的部分想要补画上一个悲伤的小丑，充分利用这陈腔滥调。他严苛地审视着它，心里想：技术不错。用色不错。桌子的线头有些沉重，导致整幅画的平衡全失。纽约的灯光反射着未干的图画，而当画干时，他会把它放进他橱柜里的小坟墓里，那里是劣质图画蒙主宠召的地方。  
  
三个小时后他在沙发上睡着。他身旁的烟灰缸里满是点了一半的香烟和烧尽的大麻。素描洒落在他周围，上面是他醒来时依稀记得而乱画的面孔和地点。  
  
 **080927**  
——  
2  
自从他搬到这里后，他几乎每晚都到同一家夜店。三年来每个周四，同一家酒吧，同一个地板，同一个播音员。仅限会员，所以他每次来都几乎是同样的男人们。他们在他身旁成团地移动，而在过去该死的三年里，几乎每天晚上都是由他挑选，而现在也是如此。像这样的夜晚，他们提醒了他：他是这么一个该死的淫娃。这里没有一个男人他没上过。现在，这里没有一个男人是他想要的。即使他不能记住他们的面孔，他从他们移动的方式，他们谈话的方式，他们看他的方式知道，这里的所有人已经被他上过，或者上过他，或者两者的结合。  
  
他得去找家该死的新夜店。  
  
 **080929**  
——  
3  
他学会的一件事情是，只要你有足够的迷幻药，所有的夜店看起来都一样，但那里男人们会变得火辣一点。他靠着吧台，刚刚从舞厅跳完舞，微微气喘，微微流汗，看着这新世界的男人们在他面前伸展身体。在这些男人中，他干过十个，或者十二个。偶尔在书店和画廊，沙龙，中央公园，当地的宠物店遇到过。或许有几个是在其他夜店，其他酒吧遇到的。还有一两个，可能是在网上遇到的。  
  
他已经解决了十或十二个，但这里还有好几百个可以挑选。在他面前，一个个脱掉衣服展示肌肉。他感觉到一个男低音像手一样伸进他头顶弄糟他的头发，研磨进他的骨头，颤抖着直达他的下半身。他感受到混凝土在他脚底下颤动。  
  
“贾斯汀·泰勒。”一个声音传来，那个声音是那么诡异的耳熟。既自大又甜蜜，在敞开的空气中翻腾。  
  
贾斯汀朝左边瞥了一眼，而且他是那么的不惊讶。“该死的布莱恩·金尼，”他说。在莫名间有些奇异，在这之前他们从来没有碰到过对方，即使是在一个有数百万人口的城市里。  
  
布莱恩抬起他啤酒瓶的长颈打招呼，接着又畅饮了一口。贾斯汀看着他脖子的线条，他极为突出的下巴轮廓。布莱恩，一如既往，仍然是贾斯汀见过的最英俊的混蛋。年长了六岁–上帝，他肯定已经三十六岁了–但仍然有着紧致的肌肤和幽深的眼睛，还有那易怒的，怠惰的假笑。  
  
贾斯汀回头看着舞厅。那些人中有十个，或许有十二个。现在是十三个了。但他猜想他从来没有真正拥有过布莱恩。不是他想要的那种方式。他天真地想起他，现在，即使是带着些许的迷惑。记得曾经那么年轻确实是很诡异的事。  
  
“我见到你不感到惊讶不是很诡异吗？”贾斯汀问，手肘靠着吧台，感觉到钢铁压入他的脊梁。  
  
布莱恩哼了口气，点燃一根香烟，把烟盒递给贾斯汀。“你他妈干嘛要惊讶？”  
  
“这是一个有一千一百万人口的都市，”贾斯汀评论。他的眼角观察着那从手腕到嘴巴的优雅抬升，布莱恩完美骨骼上伸展的皮肤。有时，他还是会描绘他。  
  
“我是他们其中之一，”布莱恩简要地回答。他的眼睛扫过贾斯汀的脸，他身体的简洁线条。“看看你，长大成人了。你很性感。”  
  
“我一直都是，”贾斯汀露齿一笑，俏皮地说。布莱恩咕哝着，他们两人转回身去看着人群。贾斯汀记起了巴比伦，它比这里小，也没这里精致。只要他在匹兹堡，他还是会去那里。  
  
“看看他，”贾斯汀说，朝一个穿着紧身黑色牛仔裤的男人点点头。“屁股不错。”  
  
“上过了，”布莱恩说，心不在焉地朝酒吧打手势要另一杯酒。“在我干他的全过程他一直不停的说脏话。”布莱恩把一杯啤酒递给贾斯汀，扮着鬼脸。“烂。”  
  
“哦，宝贝，干我的男阴，”贾斯汀背诵起来，眼睛已经瞥到别处去。楼梯边有个貌似处男的家伙。他有湿润的粉红嘴唇和闪闪发亮的肌肤。可能会很有趣。  
  
“看得出你们两个见过了，”布莱恩冷冰冰地观察着。“他对我过饱的肉锤有特殊爱好，他有没有也拉你那话儿？”  
  
“我知道有这种类型的。”贾斯汀确实知道。现在他知道大部分的类型了。他知道温柔型，粗暴型和狡猾型。他知道会尝试留到早上的男人，会在完事后马上飞身离开的男人。会想要再见到他的男人，会说我爱你的男人，绝对什么也不说的男人。他最喜欢最后那种类型。  
  
头顶的光线由蓝转白，贾斯汀想起布莱恩的阁楼，布莱恩的床单，布莱恩的浴室，布莱恩的大门。有一段时间他把那个地方称之为家。把布莱恩的床称之为天堂，就像某种弱智的豆蔻女子。上帝的面孔，他想起来了。该死的。  
  
他和布莱恩一起站了二十分钟，指点着他们上过的男人，他们想上的男人，就算倒贴也不上的男人。布莱恩跟贾斯汀记忆中的不一样，但他不确定那是为什么，撇开过去的布莱恩绝对不会把狩猎的时间花在和他一起鬼混逗乐上。过去的他会先上完一些男人，稍后再回来，而那也是贾斯汀习惯的，贾斯汀期待的。  
  
这一回先离开的是贾斯汀。他看上一个穿着闪耀银色的男人，在后室上了他。那里既火辣，又拥挤。男人以各种角度挤进来，闷热，潮湿，散布着激情。贾斯汀把他的鬼混对象朝墙撞击，品尝着他脖子上的汗水，在后来却浑然不记得了。  
  
当他回来时，布莱恩已经走了。  
  
  
 **080930**  
——  
4  
第二晚，同一家俱乐部，同样的男人在舞台辉煌炫耀。贾斯汀不停地吸着香烟，看着一群年轻人和他们的同志牛皮糖四处跳舞，想念起了达芙妮。几天前他和她聊过天。她又有了一个新男友，但他认为实际上，她还在思念戴夫，她应该他妈的放弃的。  
  
三年来贾斯汀从来没有过一个男友。再也不想要了，跟十七岁时认为布莱恩会成为他该死的人生真爱的他不同。事实上，布莱恩可能就是贾斯汀该死的人生真爱，但那并不意味着它就得持续下去。贾斯汀不认为他能再找到那种感觉了。贾斯汀认为布莱恩是对的，不管怎么说他那句该死的标语又回来了。那是有关性，而不是爱，某些贾斯汀很长一段时间一直不买账的东西。  
  
现在他可能有那件（印着那句话的）汗衫了。  
  
在布莱恩之后，整整一年他处于悲伤之中，用来期待，希望，并用该死的黯淡眼神望着餐厅那些情侣。在布莱恩之后，他没有睡觉，没有吃饭，没有错失一件该死的老套事迹。他画了无止无尽的图画，并听着愚蠢的，感伤的音乐。布莱恩离开那天，他本该带达芙妮参加毕业舞会，但他呆着家里哭泣。结果达芙妮和其他学校的朋友一起去了，并说那场舞会糟糕透顶。  
  
三天后，布莱恩发来电邮。在纽约，他说。公寓是该死的狭窄。去上课。服用迷幻药的时候要喝水。不要干穿皮革的男人，他们会使你受伤。做个好孩子。布莱恩。  
  
那也是贾斯汀从他那里收到的最后一封信，不管怎么样，是直接的。他从琳赛或黛比，还有从波特兰英勇回归后的迈克尔那里听闻到一些事迹。在第一年左右的时间里，他靠着听闻这些东西并迫切地以此坚持下去，但当那变得太过可悲后，他尝试着停止关心。逐渐冷漠并继续过日子，而当贾斯汀二十岁时，布莱恩回来匹兹堡过圣诞节，他差不多做到毫不关心了。大半个晚上，贾斯汀呆在他男友身边，无视着布莱恩偶尔扫视过来的，慵懒的关切眼神。  
  
他只跟布莱恩说过一次话，在后院单独说话。贾斯汀记得他们曾经常常在黛比的后院鬼混，吸着大麻，避开家人。贾斯汀记得十七岁时，布莱恩在屋子后侧，没人看得见的地方给他口交。那也是布莱恩第一次在公众场所给他口交，如果那算得上公众场所的话。第二次，布莱恩因某些蓝色小药丸昏了头，在伍迪酒吧的男厕里跪下。进行到一半时泰德走了进来，他咕哝地道歉，但却是在大范围地饱览贾斯汀半裸的腹部及其下半身的躯体后。那时的贾斯汀十七岁，而且为爱昏了头，那时的布莱恩二十九岁，他大概只是纯粹昏了头。  
  
二十岁的贾斯汀既谨慎又安静，金色刘海下的眼睛望着布莱恩，心不在焉地吸着他的香烟。布莱恩靠着围栏扶手，明目张胆地望着贾斯汀的脸，他的身体，他移动双手的方式。  
  
“琳赛说你的学业不错，”最后布莱恩说。  
  
“是的，”贾斯汀紧张地说。生气。当他想到这个时他是这么地生气，因为布莱恩他妈的有什么权力站在这里跟他谈他的教育，好像他的某个早已忘掉的该死的叔叔，失职的父亲，任意的教父，突然出来想要关注一下他那该死的年轻人？要是布莱恩完全不关心，贾斯汀还有可能会开心一点。可能。或者，至少，如果布莱恩挑某些比贾斯汀不令人吃惊的学业成就不那么烂一点的话题说的话。  
  
布莱恩一定也感觉到贾斯汀的怒火，因为接下来他依靠着靠近贾斯汀身体的围栏，把他燃烧着的大麻递过去说，“拜托你告诉我，你正背着你今晚带过来的自负混蛋，和某些火辣一丁点家伙鬼混。”  
  
“伊桑还好，”贾斯汀说。实际上，伊桑很不错，因为某些原因，贾斯汀聪明到不会向布莱恩明确有力地表达。伊桑既甜蜜又浪漫又忠诚，会把巧克力和咖啡带给床上的贾斯汀，会给他写情歌，并在夜晚给他念报纸。伊桑每天都说‘我爱你’。  
  
“他很无聊，”布莱恩回答，看着贾斯汀的嘴唇猛抽了一口那根卷得无懈可击的大麻。贾斯汀呼了口气，白色的烟雾填充着他们之间的空气。  
  
“不要羞辱我的男友，”贾斯汀说，微微咳嗽。现在他吸的烟都是廉价的折价货，烈度只能勉强刺痛他的脑袋。他已经忘了和布莱恩在一起时，烟总是最好的，最烈的，最猛的。  
  
布莱恩嗤笑着把一只手臂搭在贾斯汀的肩膀上，用某种非常接近慈爱的力量紧紧地捏他。“我因嫉妒而发狂了，”他干巴巴地说。“这是我唯一能与我的伤痛沟通的方式。”  
  
贾斯汀感觉到一团怒火在他的肌肤上冒起，但他已经磕高了，而那股感觉实在模糊及无形无状到无法捉住。他敷衍地用手肘捅了一下布莱恩，感觉到布莱恩的答复透过手指进入他厚厚的冬大衣。  
  
他们沉默地站了几分钟，来回地传递着大麻。布莱恩很温暖，而且散发着香味，在这短短的时间里，贾斯汀允许自己思念一下他们曾经有过的东西。  
  
当贾斯汀的皮肤刺痛得那么厉害，就像他有一张充满钉子和针头的毯子时，布莱恩平静地问，“有好好照顾自己吗？”  
  
“当然，”贾斯汀茫然地回答。布莱恩又沉默了，而贾斯汀，感觉到布莱恩问题中的严肃，对着自己重复地说。“当然。”  
  
布莱恩点点头，好像在这问题背后什么也没有。他缓慢地把贾斯汀肩膀上的手臂抽回，贾斯汀想象着雪花移进他们身体中间。布莱恩靠过去在贾斯汀脸颊上亲了一口，他嘴唇的内曲线温暖到足以融化贾斯汀的肌肤。  
  
“再见。”布莱恩说着走进屋内。  
  
“再见。”贾斯汀说，坐在楼梯上。他看着雪在黛比的草地上形成各种形状，在这三年里再也没有跟布莱恩说话，直至这个拥挤的，大汗淋漓的纽约俱乐部。  
  
 **081001**  
——  
5  
第四个夜晚，布莱恩再次出现，贾斯汀心里默默记住他手臂上微微发光的肌肤，穿过前额的头发曲线。他们靠着吧台倚在一起，观赏着漂亮的男孩们。布莱恩一如既往地安静而刻薄，贾斯汀感觉到时间飞逝，好像他花在长大成人的这些愚蠢的年头好像其实完全没有发生过一样，好像他还只有十七岁，站在那里听着布莱恩对这个小帅哥，或者那个熊男，这个一号，那个零号，那个男人可畏的，笨拙的嘴上功夫的消遣评价。  
  
现在贾斯汀能回复了。当布莱恩说，“三个星期前我在健身房干了那个男人，”贾斯汀可以说，“我在麦当劳的厕所干过他。”  
  
当布莱恩说，“那个金发的，他穿了个舌环。嘴上功夫了得，”贾斯汀可以上前捉住那个男人的衣领，把他拖到后面试验一下。  
  
当凌晨两点，布莱恩和一个高个的棕发男离开时，贾斯汀可以坦然地说他一点也不在意。贾斯汀可以说，“嘿，让我知道他是否真的有价值，”而肚子里不会有一点点要反胃的颤动。  
  
贾斯汀再也不是十七岁了。他望着布莱恩，望着他下巴的角度，望着他臀部的韵律，他甚至也不再想当十七岁的人了。现在的他已经完全是另一个人了。他想，这意味着他对布莱恩毫无意义，而布莱恩对他也是毫无意义。  
  
他是这么想的，但当然，他是完完全全在胡思乱想。  
  
 **081002**  
——  
6  
在过去的一年左右的时间里，贾斯汀已经能勉强地完全靠他的艺术过日子。他在漂亮的纽约画廊里卖的画使他净赚了几千美元。他受想要为他们被宠坏了，甜食上瘾的孙儿们留下永远纪念品的肥胖祖母们委托画画。他为一些书和杂志画插图，以假名在当地艺术家市场卖画。他一直都在做一本漫画，他一直都在做很多事情。通常，他把这些总归为运气。他周围的人都认为是归于他的才能，他的动力，他的天赋。  
  
他的第一个画展被宣传出来时，伊桑生气得不得了。嫉妒和气愤使他说了很多愚蠢又伤人的话语。他问贾斯汀对他来说是否会变得太出名，问贾斯汀是否真的想离开他。而且他不相信贾斯汀给他的答案。  
  
伊桑输掉了海菲兹的比赛。一个半月后，他也输掉了贾斯汀，因为一家纽约的画廊想要在一长排的新晋艺术家中提拔他。输给了贾斯汀应该生活的环境的那种权威。一天，他们在电话中疯狂而发怒地分手，自此贾斯汀再也没有跟他说话。他也不想跟他说话，甚至很少想到他。  
  
事实上，贾斯汀对他与伊桑的分手完全不当一回事，而这也是他第一次真正认为爱是不存在的。如果他要爱人，那人应该是伊桑，那个紧紧拥抱他，倾听他的故事，问着他问题，给他鲜花和蜜语，拥抱，亲吻的人。伊桑真的有努力地想要爱他，即使贾斯汀从来没有真正回爱他。  
  
贾斯汀那时认为，现在依旧认为，如果爱真的存在，那么在那么多人中，他应该爱伊桑。  
  
他不爱。  
  
 **081003**  
——  
7  
  
贾斯汀再一次见到布莱恩是在某一天的中午，在一间繁华街道的咖啡厅外面。布莱恩穿着他的工作服，颀长的身躯在一套贾斯汀估计是古琦或普拉达或什么同样昂贵，同意精美设计的深灰色西装里耀扬着尊贵的气息。贾斯汀忘记布莱恩在温暖的金色光线下，与他在蓝色的迪斯科灯光下，是一样的俊美，他的肌肉为此景脉动。  
  
贾斯汀在布莱恩身后行成同一步调，险险避开那个看上去快要四千岁的日本女人。  
  
“你从哪来的？”布莱恩问，稍微慢下其快速的步伐。贾斯汀其看不到墨镜下的眼睛。  
  
“我刚刚和我的经纪人吃完饭，”贾斯汀回答，“这个月我在吃饭。”  
  
“你有些月份不吃饭吗？”布莱恩把他正在吃的那袋饱满的绿葡萄递给贾斯汀，好像担心贾斯汀真的会颠沛流离到什么境地。  
  
“我是个挨饿的技艺师，”贾斯汀隆重地说，用手背把那个纸袋推开。“某些月份我只吃速食面。鸡肉口味的那种。”  
  
“我还以为你是新的超模。”布莱恩把他的葡萄丢进垃圾桶里，在他的口袋里搜寻打火机。“根据琳赛的说法，你已经走在赚你的第一桶金的康庄大道上。”  
  
“我是，”贾斯汀轻松地说。“我正处于尴尬地位之中。就像有时我可以吃鱼子酱喝香槟，有时我却差点连房租也交不起。要取决于市场。”他突然转身，避开一个任性的孩子，一个发疯的母亲。“在过去八个月左右的时间里，一切还算不错。”  
  
“过得像过皇帝，”布莱恩评论，伸出一只手接住贾斯汀，因为他正向左跌向那个母亲的侧边。  
  
“至少过得不像个寄生虫。”他们在某座高得可怕的建筑物前停下，长长的混凝土平板在他们脸上印下阴影。贾斯汀仰起脖子好看看那一抹蓝空。“这是你的？”  
  
“办公室，”布莱恩咕哝着，驱使贾斯汀走进门，使其远离串流不止的行人。“我可以看得到公园的风景。”  
  
“我看得出你也走在赚你的第一桶金的康庄大道上。”  
  
“不，”布莱恩笑道。“我早就赚到了。”  
  
贾斯汀知道。他知道阁楼卖得差不多那个价钱，事实上，稍微低一点。他知道这件事是因为他和琳赛一起参加了拍卖会，他抱着双臂，僵着下巴站在那里。看着这本来可以当他家的地方被他给卖了。某个有老又胖的同志为这个地方搏斗，最终获得胜利。贾斯汀一想到那个男人在布莱恩的卧室，在布莱恩的浴室干人，想到他在布莱恩·金尼建造的家里干某个软弱的，屁股苍白的男人就感到有点难过。莫名其妙间，那感觉就是不对。  
  
布莱恩查看了一下手表，他过去从来不戴手表。“我有个展示会，”他说。布莱恩过去喜欢做展示会，但贾斯汀看到他眼睛里浮现的一丝厌倦昭示着现在的异样了。“别和市场过不去，他们会搞着一些卑鄙的灯火管制花招。那些展示的男子总是饥渴得要死。”  
  
贾斯汀过去也有过停电的夜晚，那些男人也不比平常火辣多少。但他想起布莱恩的脑袋里就是会有这种诡异的主意，所以他只是拱起眉毛问道，“你心里有别人了吗？”  
  
布莱恩面无表情地盯了他一分钟，好像被贾斯汀会问这个给吓到了。“没有。”  
  
“那你要呆在家里看本好书？”贾斯汀大笑。“你这个失败者。”  
  
“去你的。”他们现在距离一英尺站着，几年前的贾斯汀会缩短这距离，感觉到布莱恩的手指放在他的皮带圈上。布莱恩叹了口气。“切尔西的某个同志酒吧有个开幕式。我们负责其公关。我会把你的名字放在名单上。”  
  
“这是一个约会吗？”贾斯汀毫不感动地问。布莱恩的眉毛随之抬起，而那句没有回复的‘我不约会’悬在空气中。  
  
“我都不知道我是否会去那里，”他说道，他的声音像一道翻滚的低音线，缓慢的，消遣地随着话语翻滚过来。“如果我去了，也绝对不是和你在一起”  
  
“很好，”贾斯汀点点头。“我跟过去的我不同。”  
  
“我有发觉。”  
  
“我不是某个想要当你男朋友的小孩。”  
  
“感谢他妈的老天爷。”  
  
“而且我也不想上你。”  
  
“什么？”他半天才恍然大悟，张大嘴巴，惊讶地一阵间歇性发笑。“你他妈的为什么想？”  
  
贾斯汀耸耸肩笑道。“我已经上过你了。”  
  
布莱恩只让贾斯汀上过一次。他在蓝色的床单上摊开身体，每一个动作都由他引导，在每一次抽动中颤抖和喘息。他伸展着肌肉，低语，呻吟，以回应贾斯汀的每一声喘息。当它结束时，他说贾斯汀很棒，而第二天他离开去了纽约。  
  
贾斯汀怀疑布莱恩从来就不擅长道别。  
  
贾斯汀看得出来，布莱恩还记得。他的眼睛突然聚焦起来，就像他过去看着贾斯汀处于欢愉中的样子，而贾斯汀自己或许确实想要上布莱恩的这个想法而困惑。但他拒绝这么做，因为他再也不是十七岁，但他确定他绝对可以扮演得像个情窦初开的少女，但他最好避免这整场闹剧。  
  
“我今天可能会去见你，”贾斯汀说这，把他的公事包拉高到他的肩膀上。  
  
布莱恩耸耸肩，不明朗的冷漠，但他的眼睛仍然以那种久已忘记的方式紧锁着贾斯汀。“好的，”他说。“再见。”  
  
贾斯汀没有参加开幕式，他本打算去的，但在门口被一个火辣的男人停住，结果贾斯汀在一架超速的计程车里享受了一个极美妙的口交，在派克大街的公寓里享受了一场难以置信的性爱。那个男人——乔——想要把他的号码给贾斯汀，想要再见到他，但贾斯汀已经失去兴趣。  
  
他很好奇，成为布莱恩·金尼是否就是这个样子。  
  
 **081004**  
——  
8  
  
几周过去了，贾斯汀越多见到布莱恩，记起的东西也越多：这就像拥有朋友。布莱恩显然也没有什么朋友，因为他看上去很高兴去到贾斯汀所处的地方，并呆在那里直到当夜的猎物出现。他们在诡异的音乐噪音中聊了一点，但布莱恩不时会用手肘轻推贾斯汀，朝某个男人点点头，倚靠近他，并评论。  
  
他闻起来跟过去一模一样。  
  
某晚，布莱恩正摇摇晃晃地走进后室，而贾斯汀正摇摇晃晃地走出来。贾斯汀闪现了一个巨大的，不舒服的笑脸，完事后酒醉和下身刺痛感。当他走过去时，布莱恩的肩膀和他相撞。  
  
布莱恩，眼睛炯炯有神，俊秀的脸庞上扭曲着一个假笑。布莱恩说，“嘿。呆个二十分钟，我饿了。”  
  
贾斯汀让一个穿了眉环的高个男人给他买了几杯顶架威士忌。贾斯汀把它们一饮而尽，看着灯泡，朝镜管吐了口唾沫，感觉到那男人带着不只是一般兴趣的手滑想他肩膀的。感觉到空气中潮湿的汗水，直到布莱恩从后室里出来。布莱恩把一只手臂绕到他肩膀上，把他拖出了俱乐部，就像他过去对迈克尔做的一样，只是迈克尔极少会把某个火热的男人丢在身后。  
  
他们去了一间咖啡糟糕，食物更糟的午夜餐馆，但布莱恩似乎喜欢那里的女招待。  
  
“三明治不错，”布莱恩说。“别吃他们的培根，我想那是在澡堂制造的。”  
  
他黑色汗衫上的脸是这么的严肃，好像他担心如果贾斯汀吃了他们猪肉制品，会发生可怕的事情。贾斯汀想起来，这正是布莱恩和他的朋友在一起的样子。这也是他真正关心的事。他会把他们引向英年早逝，但从来不承认他在乎。  
  
贾斯汀看着布莱恩往咖啡里撒糖，像个十三岁女孩一样加了三小袋。他用吸管搅拌这着他的苏打水，感到既然沉重又温暖，他的左臂好像他喝醉时一样麻痛。他的胸膛感觉到流动感，就像宿醉已经袭来，他用手掌摩擦着那里。  
  
“嘿，”某个人开口。红色的头发，蓝色的衬衫。蓝色的眼睛。贾斯汀几周前在切尔西的一家画廊的后室里上过他。那男人嘴上功夫差强人意，但有一个紧致的屁股和一双漂亮的眼睛，还有贾斯汀自青春期以来就不具备的热情。那双眼睛满怀希望地，饥渴的朝贾斯汀闪光。“你忘了跟我要电话。”  
  
贾斯汀讨厌这个部分。这个男人用伸出的两根手指夹着一张名片。雀斑下闪动着微笑。  
  
贾斯汀朝布莱恩瞥了一眼。“抱歉，”他说。“我不认为我的男朋友会喜欢这样。”  
  
他说话的时候，布莱恩的眉毛一直以缓慢的速度向他的发际线拱起，他把脸转向那个男人。  
  
“滚开，”布莱恩说。他已经疲惫，表情又回归空白。贾斯汀想用他大拇指去扯他的面部肌肉。  
  
贾斯汀强颜欢笑。“他很会妒忌，你知道的。”  
  
那个男人——杰瑞米，贾斯汀心想，或者什么杰开头——睁大眼睛往后退。“抱歉，”他说。“我不知道。”  
  
当他走出门时，贾斯汀朝他挥手。  
  
“我讨厌那么做，”贾斯汀叹了口气。“我希望我是个明显的混蛋，就像你。”  
  
布莱恩半心半意地给了他根手指，但他微微一笑。  
  
“我一直以为你是结婚型，”他评价。一盘炸薯条上菜了，布莱恩把它推到桌子中间。  
  
贾斯汀从盘子里拉了一根薯条，思索着。“跟你不同。”  
  
“什么？”布莱恩的薯条悬在半空，架在两根长长的手指上。  
  
“我没有靠我的规则什么的过日子，”贾斯汀干巴巴的说。“那不是一个规定。我只是混蛋到对第一次干事感兴趣而已。”  
  
“那么说，跟我一样，”布莱恩笑了。  
  
“在伊桑之后我也约过几个男人。没有一个特别。”贾斯汀想要记起他们，那些他单一地干了一个多月的男人们，但他只想起几个名字，一个电话号码，一首来自夜店的半记得的歌曲，还有鲜榨葡萄柚汁的味道。“显然，也没有什么难忘的。”  
  
布莱恩耻笑了一声。“我只记得极少数个我干过的难忘的男人的名字，但我可以记得一千场难忘的性爱。”他点燃了一根香烟，贾斯汀思索这里是否可以吸烟。但他还是接过布莱恩的香烟，又长又狠地吸了一口。布莱恩以茫然的恼怒表情看着他，点燃了另一根。  
  
“我通常在早上就记不得他们的脸，”贾斯汀说。“只记得……部分。”  
  
“只记得他的老二？”布莱恩笑了，那个贾斯汀曾经如此深爱的，不可思议的笑脸。他想，他可以再次爱上它。或者，他一直都爱那张笑脸。  
  
“有时，”他说。用力地吸了口烟，感觉到热气在他的肺部散开。近来，他吸得太多了。茫然中，他觉得自己该戒烟。“或者有时他们有个穿环什么的，胎记，刺青，疤痕，漂亮眼睛，你知道的。”  
  
“完美的手，”布莱恩慵懒地说。中指在杯缘绕圈。“要人命的大腿。”  
  
贾斯汀大笑，“对。”他望着桌对面的布莱恩的脸。现在，里面有一丝柔情，还有一份安逸。这让贾斯汀浮想联翩。“我猜想你给你家里安置了某个害羞的主妇型，”他慢声慢气地说。他其实真的不知道这些年来布莱恩在做什么。“我打赌他煮饭看书，你还有一条狗，我打赌你的口袋里有个戒指。”  
  
布莱恩满腹孤疑地望着他，贾斯汀大笑起来。“我不这么认为。”  
  
贾斯汀的手机就放在桌子上，布莱恩拿起它，翻开机盖。贾斯汀着迷地观看布莱恩长长的手指在键盘上按。过了不久，当他查看时，他的电话簿上多了个条目。  
  
布·金，直接了然。家庭，手机，办公室。贾斯汀好奇布莱恩是什么时候变得这么轻易交出自己的。  
  
 **081005更新**  
——  
9  
贾斯汀被临时委任了一份肖像画的工作，几乎有好几星期没离开工作室。那是一幅长着个厚重纽约鼻，而且老是讲讨人厌笑话的胖丑老银行家。他想要这个，他想要那个，贾斯汀开始记起为什么他讨厌这种工作，即使酬劳相当可观。他有近两周的时间在工作室里长时间开工，接着他从迈克尔那里收到一封电邮。  
  
 _布莱恩说他遇见过你几次，但后来你完全失踪了_ 迈克尔说。 _妈以为你死了还是怎么了，你又不接电话！她快把我们逼疯了！给什么人打个电话，行不？_  
  
他并不经常与迈克尔通话，通常只是为了黛比而来回通信息。有时贾斯汀会把遇到名人的消息，或者他认为他会感兴趣的绘画委托任务告诉他。当他被委任替一位受敬仰的侦探小说家画画时，贾斯汀把一份签了名的附件快递寄给他。现在他们两人相处得融洽了点。没有布莱恩作为经常的存在，成为其争斗的战场。一切轻松多了。  
  
他回了信， _抱歉，妈妈。在为某个又烦又老的异性恋画肖像。告诉黛比放松点。我经常呆在工作室里，一直没坚持我的留言。我以为答录机坏了。几天内我就会搞定工作，我都等不及了。_ 接着，他打电话给布莱恩。  
  
“我没有死，”当布莱恩拿起电话时他说。“我不知道你对迈克尔说了什么。”  
  
“喂，等等，”布莱恩说，贾斯汀听到他把某个叫斯蒂夫的人打发出办公室。“他只是问你怎么样了，我说我不知道。黛比发疯可不是我该死的错。”  
  
布莱恩能预料到黛比会发疯，贾斯汀很清楚，而他想要为他既然知道还要把她逼疯来惩罚布莱恩。但看起来不值得费那个事，所以他只是把一捆沾满了鲜艳颜料的笔刷扔进水槽里，点燃了一根香烟。“我一直在工作室工作。”  
  
“去你的，”布莱恩说，他抬高声调高，装成像感伤的假音。“我们把那套克雷约拉油画棒送给你好像才是昨天的事儿。”  
  
布莱恩确实给贾斯汀买过一次油画棒，但贾斯汀怀疑他是否记得。时光追溯到贾斯汀搬进黛比家之前，那时他有一整个月的每天夜晚是在布莱恩的床上度过的。某晚他从达芙妮那里回来，发现一套三十六色的油画棒被放置在他的书包上，他从来不去探究那是否是在迷幻药的影响下购物的产物，还是一个动人的表示，那是在他的年纪及未成年心中的一个几乎没有揭穿的震撼。他没有对布莱恩提起过，但他想，现在还有几根油画棒躺在他的工具箱里。  
  
有时，他就是有不知道要跟布莱恩说什么的时刻，而这些是他曾经对贾斯汀有多意义重大的记忆。贾斯汀的某些部分仍然爱他，某些巨大的部分，担忧和侵蚀提醒贾斯汀要再次爱上他会有多容易。与他相恋，而不只是爱他。再次疯狂地爱他。这不是贾斯汀真的希望发生的事情。并不只是因为布莱恩会大笑着说他真可悲，虽然那是大部分的原因。他不确定其他的部分原因是什么。只是某些让他高兴成为布莱恩的朋友，再无其他的东西。  
  
当他想到他们过去如何如何时，他几乎感到畏惧，而那也是当他知道不知道说什么的时候。实在不知道要说什么，因为你要怎么与一个你曾经把他称之为‘神的面孔’的人保持友谊？他想要友谊，非常非常地想要友谊。他在这里没朋友。怎么说，没有真正的朋友，而他知道，布莱恩也是一样。  
  
“给我带点吃的来，”贾斯汀突然说。他记起勇敢是什么样的。他记起十七岁的疯狂是什么样的，他记起十七岁时认定他和布莱恩的爱会天长地久是什么样的。一个该死的完完全全的顽固疯子，从来不打退堂鼓。“我会把地址电邮给你。”  
  
布莱恩沉默了，贾斯汀说不出他是惊讶还是沉思还是怎么了。“七点左右，”布莱恩终于确定地回复。“再见。”  
  
他们吃了东西，那感觉不像是个约会。布莱恩给他带来了中国菜，他们在贾斯汀放在工作室里的破烂木桌边吃饭，仅此而已。布莱恩开贾斯汀画的那副肖像画的玩笑，他问贾斯汀是否上过那个家伙。贾斯汀告诉他，他下笔算仁慈的了，那家伙比肖像画上的还要更老更秃更胖。布莱恩几乎无法相信。他拿出一根大麻，告诉贾斯汀那些很长的关于他年轻时某个想要上他的肮脏老男人的故事，在他上大学高年级时想要包养布莱恩的无聊中年主妇的故事。贾斯汀一辈子都没有笑得这么多过，同时在他的窗外发现了世界的新光亮新角度，就在玻璃外的建筑物的流畅的线条里。  
  
——  
10  
七个星期后，在某个周三下午两点钟，布莱恩把贾斯汀拖进电影院。那是一部愚蠢的科幻电影，男主角外貌差强人意，象征意义的女主角有着奇大无比的胸部，但布莱恩看上去也不怎么感兴趣。他无精打采地在椅子上坐下，长长的双腿和大大的脚搁放在前面的椅子上。他的眼睛注视着大屏幕，但女主角的尖叫声或长得像个闪光阴茎的宇宙飞船都没有使他做出任何反应。  
  
布莱恩安静了好几天，疲惫。暴躁。他埋怨贾斯汀放置在公寓的烂咖啡，但还是喝了三杯。他唠叨自己缺乏富有魅力的男性陪伴，但三天里干了五个男人。他喝醉了酒，把贾斯汀推向大门压着，好像要要亲他一样，但却离开了。他就坐在那里，面无表情，在这部两人都不想看到电影中沉默着。  
  
贾斯汀抬起他们中间的扶手，并倚靠近布莱恩，手臂环绕着他肩膀。布莱恩的脸颊滑下去，停靠在贾斯汀的手臂上，有一分钟，贾斯汀捏着他手臂使他放松。  
  
“怎么了？”贾斯汀对他低语。声音在布莱恩的耳边静下来，词语在颤动的背景音乐中几乎被吞没。“你看起来–”他不想说悲伤。“很累。”  
  
布莱恩的脸蹭了蹭贾斯汀毛衣粗糙的布料，手蹭了蹭贾斯汀的膝盖。贾斯汀可以感觉到他的呼吸。最后，他耸耸肩，但没有回答，只是继续盯着电影屏幕。  
  
两天后，贾斯汀打电话到他的办公室，布莱恩的私人助理马丁接了电话。“抱歉，”马丁说，用那种不太符合他的严肃语调。“布莱恩今天有个身体检查，他不在办公室里。他可能一回来就会复电。”  
  
身体检查。贾斯汀好奇布莱恩什么时候开始学会照顾自己。“好的，马丁。谢谢。”  
  
布莱恩没有复电，当晚却带着几片迷幻药和一个笑脸出现在贾斯汀门口，而且还坚持他们到某个贾斯汀从来没有听过名字的夜店跳舞。他们在多彩的灯光下跳着舞，布莱恩大笑着，不时把他的手滑过贾斯汀的皮肤，指出那些想搭讪贾斯汀的男人，好像那是什么稀奇特别的事件似的。  
  
当布莱恩终于挑了个一夜情对象时，他给了贾斯汀一个友好的告别之吻，嘴唇把温暖和波旁酒的甜味送到贾斯汀的嘴里。贾斯汀感觉到一股舒服的暖意蔓延至其腹部，在他的肺部舒展开来，当布莱恩走开时，它爆发转变成一个微笑。  
  
 **081006**  
——  
11  
贾斯汀那个关于布莱恩在纽约没有真正的朋友的理论在他们重遇不久就被证实了，因为布莱恩几乎每隔一天左右就因无聊而打电话给贾斯汀。当他们习惯于每天打电话给对方，甚至一天打几次电话时，此理论被深化加强，贾斯汀心想，那个十七岁的自己可能会以生命换取他现在的位置。  
  
布莱恩的来电里，有客户的最新动向，有征战胜利的风流韵事，还有巴纳比玩具公司的女总裁想在五百美元一人的慈善晚会的衣帽间上他的故事。  
  
“她闻起来就像好又多超市的香水柜台，”布莱恩对贾斯汀的答录机抱怨。贾斯汀正在写生，所以没有拿起话筒，但那貌似不会烦扰到布莱恩。贾斯汀记起那些他会恳求布莱恩跟他说话的日子，在这新的平等关系间得到些许的满足感。  
  
贾斯汀用圆珠笔在划了线的废纸上描绘着，看着三十三街的卖艺人的脸在他手指下犹如蓝色花朵绽放开来。这个月，他得放弃他的工作室。因为房租上涨，工资下滑，近期没有像样的委托工作出现，因而只得把工作室牺牲给了财政之神。囊中羞涩的一个月。以拉面和三明治，廉价酒为餐。和达芙妮一起去迈阿密的旅程也被延迟了。还有不得不穿起去年的冬大衣，因为他不应把他的积蓄花在买新大衣上。  
  
他还没把工作室的事告诉布莱恩。布莱恩可能会想要帮忙，他心想，但即使布莱恩负担得起，光这个想法就让贾斯汀不安。并不只是布莱恩帮助他这个想法–布莱恩频繁地帮助他，为东西付账，甚至是包揽账单或像龙舌兰酒这样愚蠢的小事，一直都是这样，自很久以前，当贾斯汀还是十七岁，基本是在跟踪他的时候，就是这样了–但他因为如果他现在让布莱恩开始帮助他，他就永远也不知道他什么时候才能独立这个念头让他不安。  
  
等他贫困到差点无家可归，而且营养不良，就像现代独立电影中的街上孩子时，那他就会让布莱恩掏出他的白金卡。其实，他银行里还有些钱，某种形式的收入，头上还有片屋顶，冰箱里还有点烂食物。事实上，他干得算是该死地不错的了，当然这是对一个二十三岁的艺家而言。非常该死的不错，而且下个月会该死的更好。  
  
“我知道你在那里，”布莱恩说道，他终于厌倦咪咪·马康及其廉价香水的话题。贾斯汀思索要是那个女人更有魅力一点，布莱恩会不会少反感一点。“我要过来。”  
  
布莱恩指的是马上过来，贾斯汀确信。但他结果却是在凌晨四点的时候摇摇晃晃地迈进贾斯汀的大门，一边迂回前进，一边咒骂着爬上贾斯汀的床，接着潇洒地在贾斯汀的床上昏睡过去。他闻起来有性和烟，古龙水的味道，一阵不明的烟雾沉重地压在贾斯汀的床单上。  
  
早上，咖啡过后，贾斯汀知道布莱恩（昨晚）在附近的超市停下买香烟，结果却在奶制品箱子后面干了那里的经理；那个男人的屁股上有个刺青，戴着个黯淡的金婚戒。他最终把布莱恩带回到那个无妻无儿的公寓里，但布莱恩拒绝在那个公寓过夜。  
  
“你干嘛不干脆回家？”贾斯汀有点逗乐了。  
  
布莱恩耸耸肩，嗅了嗅贾斯汀可疑的牛奶。“不想。”  
  
布莱恩在贾斯汀破烂的浴室里冲了澡，以昨天的衣服去上班，不过贾斯汀知道他在麦迪逊大街的豪华办公室里放了一衣柜的新西装。但是，一想到纽约最出名的广告公司合伙人以一套皱巴巴，闻起来就像昨天的屁股的范思哲西装跟门童打招呼，贾斯汀乐不可支地看着布莱恩走出大门，进入灯光微弱而且潮湿的楼梯井。  
  
——  
12  
贾斯汀得跟其他的艺术家和一个自命不凡的巴黎画廊老板共餐。在周四晚上八点。他冲了澡，剃了须，刷了牙。把他的头发弄得像铁臂阿童木，但把后脑的部分给压平了一点。他在镜中观看着自己，思索着今晚所有使他看上去不像个傻瓜的方法。  
  
布莱恩正在贾斯汀的床上伸展他的手肘，长长的双腿难看地伸到地板上。贾斯汀莫名地想起八岁的时候看着他妈妈为派对做准备的样子；戴上她的耳环，喷上她的香水。他望着镜中的布莱恩。  
  
“你的衬衫真丑，”布莱恩说。他踢踢脚趾头，在破旧的地毯上画着图案。贾斯汀的手滑下那布料，考虑要不要换一件，但他其实不是真的很在乎。他耸耸肩，穿上一件老旧的皮外套。在很久以前，他就学会形象就是一切，但他们感兴趣的并不是他的衣服。  
  
他躺到床上，就在布莱恩旁边伸展身体，向上凝视着他那米色的天花板。他漫不经心地思索布莱恩是否有点大麻，心想如果他想磕高，或许事情不会那么无聊。  
  
他记不起上一回和不是布莱恩的人一起鬼混玩乐是什么时候的事了。  
  
“你怎么会没朋友的？”  
  
布莱恩咕噜道。“我想我不是个合群的人。”  
  
“你在匹兹堡有朋友。”  
  
一声不屑的哼声，贾斯汀看着布莱恩在他的口袋里翻找着一个打火机。“迈克尔在匹兹堡有朋友。”  
  
“对，”贾斯汀说。他把床头柜的盒折叠（书状）火柴递给布莱恩。背部以银色涂写着夜店的名字。“正经点。”  
  
“当我刚到这里来时，我得很努力地工作。我既没时间，也没意愿与新邻居交好。”  
  
“你不寂寞吗？”  
  
“你呢？”  
  
“有时候吧。”贾斯汀说。他点燃自己的香烟，数着天花板的阴影。“但我不认为我有意识到这个。”  
  
布莱恩一言不语。  
  
“但我想，我也不是个合群的人。”贾斯汀坐起身去拿烟灰缸。把它放在布莱恩的胸膛上，盘着腿在他身边坐下。“我刚搬过来时，我常常和一个叫布拉德的人一起混在一起。我想他今晚也会去那里。”  
  
布莱恩往绿色的陶瓷烟灰缸里弹了弹烟灰。“你为什么停止跟他联系？”  
  
如果贾斯汀有继续频繁和布拉德联系的话，布莱恩会知道的，贾斯汀思索那是什么时候发生的。  
  
“我想他有点爱上我了，”贾斯汀说。“从他看我的方式，你知道的。即使他本身也几乎没几个鬼钱，还要买东西给我。但却从来不采取行动。真是个他妈的胆小鬼。”  
  
“他爱你，所以你停止回他的电话？”  
  
“我爱你，所以你搬去纽约。”  
  
“你爱我不是问题，”布莱恩说。贾斯汀不确定他那么说是什么意思。他思索了多年，布莱恩是因为他才离开的，至少部分缘由在他。他想，布莱恩也许已经会注意到他们的关系有多亲近，但已经有点太晚了。  
  
“如果你那时留下，”贾斯汀说，“你可能会爱我。”  
  
布莱恩转过头去盯着贾斯汀，过了一会，什么也不说。他用力地吸着烟，在烟灰缸上把它掐灭。贾斯汀看着他的手扭动着香烟，心想他需要学会该死的闭嘴。  
  
布莱恩把眼睛转向天花板，仰望着它，眼睛眨也不眨。  
  
“我知道，”他说。  
  
 **081007**  
——  
13  
  
  
他们回到匹兹堡过圣诞节。贾斯汀的母亲最近刚再婚，多了三个新的继子和一条金毛寻回犬，她搬到一所郊外富人区的大房子里，附带泳池，壁炉和空调，在贾斯汀眼中非常龟毛的长篱笆。一个留短须带眼镜的丈夫，一个一小时索价几百美元的治疗学家。他是个不错的男人。他的妈妈看上去很幸福。  
  
最终贾斯汀留在布莱恩的酒店房间一点也不奇怪。打贾斯汀刚意识到呆在他目母亲那里，就得睡着一间乡间风格的客房的双人床上，应付三个不讲理的少女，还有忍受对贾斯汀三点就寝作息略存的不满，布莱恩就这么建议过了。  
  
贾斯汀说“不。”但从来不是认真的。  
  
——  
14  
贾斯汀想起了上一次他与布莱恩共享白色床单和薄荷绿枕头的时候。一件白色的毛巾袍。布莱恩臭得就像刚从某人的运动套装里爬出来似的。贾斯汀是这么该死的感激。贾斯汀这辈子享有的最好的性爱。  
  
“贾斯汀，”他的妈妈说，当贾斯汀把睡在布莱恩那里的计划告诉她时。“你确定那是一个好主意吗，甜心？”  
  
她不知道现在情况是什么样子。贾斯汀无视她声音中潜藏的担忧。他无视当自己告诉她布莱恩和自己只是朋友，仅此而已时，停留在她嘴角的怀疑。  
  
第一个早晨，贾斯汀醒来时，布莱恩的鼻子压在他头发里，布莱恩的脚纠缠在贾斯汀的运动裤里。  
  
有时贾斯汀很好奇，布莱恩真正想要的是什么。  
  
——  
15  
果不出所料地，他们的家人认为他们在上床。  
  
“没有，”贾斯汀对艾米特说。“没有，我们没有。”  
  
“或许我们该这么做，”布莱恩轻轻地说，把手臂挂在贾斯汀的肩膀上。“附带福利的朋友。”  
  
对贾斯汀来说，布莱恩已经是个附带福利的朋友。他公寓的好光线——布莱恩让贾斯汀坐在窗边画上好几个钟头的方式，因为他不得不放弃他的工作室，所以那是他唯一可以接受的帮助；凌晨四点的电话——布莱恩会带着哈欠和一个暴躁的“喂。”接电话，但却是布莱恩永远不会挂的电话，因为他知道贾斯汀就是一定要讲讲这幅画或那个一夜情对象或者他老爸在这个世界上制作的新怪物；五星级酒店里一张舒适温暖的床——因为布莱恩知道贾斯汀不可能呆在他母亲郊区的房子里的同时保持理性。  
  
布莱恩取消他的航班，驾车去的匹兹堡，因为贾斯汀无法负担机票，而且不想单独驾驶。有些人会问，为什么布莱恩不干脆替他付机票，但显然那些人不明白其中道理。在路上，当他们停车加油时，布莱恩给贾斯汀买了一本纵横填字谜的书，一罐品客薯片和一瓶可乐，而那对贾斯汀来说，比做自由航空的头等舱还要意义重大。  
  
“我们只是朋友。”贾斯汀保持耐心，艾米特看上去有些失望。贾斯汀能感觉到迈克尔在看着他们，感觉到他的不安在他们肩膀上施加的重量。但是，最后贾斯汀还是走过去跟他打招呼，迈克尔开朗地，真诚地微笑，并笨拙地拥抱他，好像他不确定贾斯汀是否会同意。贾斯汀轻轻地捏捏他的肩膀，继续前行，好让迈克尔被卷入布莱恩的怀抱中。  
  
 **081008**  
——  
16  
他们去了巴比伦，那与过去大相径庭。首先，贾斯汀步入那里后，貌似没有人知道他是谁，即使艾米特说他的传奇故事仍在流传，那个在自由大道初次露面的最年轻的小伙子，那个在这里生活过的男孩。  
  
贾斯汀喝着布莱恩的啤酒。他们和迈克尔喝龙舌兰酒。不久，在舞厅里，某个男人想要把一片迷幻药滑入贾斯汀齿中。贾斯汀已经喝了不少酒，导致他差点被得逞，但最后他把药品吐到地上，看着紫外线下的药品被他的靴子踩成粉末。  
  
布莱恩推开男人的手臂叫他滚开。他是从后室里出来的，贾斯汀心想。一抹绯红在他的脖子根冒起。  
  
“他很火辣，”贾斯汀说。他靠近布莱恩跳着舞，能感觉到他们的下身摩擦在一起，半坚硬着。“我想要干他。”  
  
布莱恩露出假笑，松开包裹贾斯汀臀部的手。“那就去找他。”  
  
贾斯汀转过身。把他的臀部抵着布莱恩，感觉到布莱恩的手指扎进他臀部的回应。布莱恩在贾斯汀耳边火热的呼气。  
  
“哪一个是他？”贾斯汀问。那里有一排五个穿黑色汗衫的男人。贾斯汀看着他们的面孔，思索。“他们没有一个有那么火辣。”  
  
“对你来说不够火辣，”布莱恩低语。贾斯汀心头一软，滚烫的嘴唇正拖曳着他耳后的皮肤。他想拱起脖子去顶那两片嘴唇，但那会穿越某道他们假装不存在的边界。破坏他们没有讨论过的规则。  
  
贾斯汀转进布莱恩的怀里，向上抵着布莱恩的胸膛。他的手臂圈着布莱恩的脖子，他们边跳舞边拥抱，摇摇晃晃地左右摇摆。贾斯汀感到既头晕又温暖，也许他可能吸收部分那个男人塞给他的迷幻药。还有开心。是那么该死的开心，回到这一切开始的地方，愚蠢地跳舞并听着他的朋友在音乐里的笑声。他的朋友。他该死的最好的朋友。  
  
“我爱你，”他对布莱恩说，想要喊过音乐声，喊过某些在贾斯汀出生前就被制造出来的重低音混合乐。他甚至都不确定布莱恩有没有听到，直到几秒钟之后，布莱恩的手找着他的手。他们的手指缠绕在一起，布莱恩在他脸上诚挚地亲吻了一下。  
  
这，显然，就是布莱恩说‘我也爱你’的方式。  
  
——  
17  
布莱恩正在床的另一半昏睡着，而那本该不那么熟悉的。贾斯汀用手去轻抚着他的嘴，感觉到其嘴唇边唾液的粘性。他正毫无形象地睡着，看来就像当他酩酊大醉后会做的事。  
  
很明显，他昨晚还是抽身去干了个男人，因为他的下身膨胀，手腕还有个吻痕。他记起在他苍白的手下起伏的棕色肌肤，后室里肮脏的灯光，他抬头看着布莱恩的眼睛。两个汗流浃背的小伙子正在给布莱恩口交。  
  
当贾斯汀把他的脚从布莱恩的脚踝下抽出来时，布莱恩醒了。他用朦胧的双眼盯着贾斯汀，眨了眨眼，一脸困惑。  
  
“我梦到我怀孕了，”贾斯汀说，摸索着一根晨烟。“你欠我赡养费，赖债不还的家伙。”  
  
布莱恩再次眨了眨眼。“你抽太多烟了。”  
  
“所有烟民都抽太多。”  
  
“你会害我们的宝宝变弱智的，”布莱恩责骂道，他闭上眼睛。看上去好像要再次沉睡。  
  
贾斯汀推推他的肩膀。“起床，”他命令道。“我们有计划。”  
  
布莱恩没有睁开眼睛，但他呻吟着翻身仰躺。“只是在餐厅吃午饭，我们又不是有预约。”  
  
“他们都认为我们在上床，”贾斯汀生气地说。他不知道为何这会困扰他，但事实就是如此。或许是因为他们认为那就是他对布莱恩所能做的，一个好的性交对象，但他不这么认为。他们看上去甚至不是那么想的。他们看上去像是以为布莱恩正爱着他什么的。昨晚他们在餐厅盯了贾斯汀一整晚。布莱恩豪饮的方式。布莱恩跻身坐到贾斯汀旁边的方式，即使他得移动他的椅子。  
  
那些注视是最困扰他的。  
  
“那又怎么样？”  
  
“我不知道。”贾斯汀说。布莱恩眼也不睁就把香烟拿开。贾斯汀咬着自己的拇指指甲，抬头怒视着酒店的天花板。冷气出风口需要清理。“那烦到我了。”  
  
“告诉他们去关心自己的事，”布莱恩很实际地建议。“叫他们滚开。”  
  
“好像那会起作用似的。”  
  
“你干嘛在乎他们想什么？”  
  
“我不知道。那看起来，在某程度上……不对劲？”贾斯汀想要点燃另一根香烟。他想起那段他可以好几周不吸烟的日子。  
  
布莱恩耸耸肩。贾斯汀的眼睛扫向阴暗灯光下，布莱恩胸膛上的侧影。“那并没有使我困扰。”  
  
“那会让我自觉地注意你和我，还有我们要怎么举动。我恨这样。”  
  
“去他们的，”布莱恩叹息。“别管他们。”  
  
“我不想你认为我有‘无报酬的爱’这毛病，或许类似的狗屁。”  
  
布莱恩看上去好像贾斯汀可能疯了。“啊？我没有啊。”  
  
黑暗中，布莱恩的脸近在咫尺。贾斯汀感觉到某些东西在他眼睛后面敲打着。  
  
“我得去冲个澡，”他说。他开了灯。在荧光下一切尽不相同。  
  
“好的，”布莱恩慵懒地说，他还盯着贾斯汀，就像某些怪东西从贾斯汀的前额长出来。“别把热水给用光了。”  
  
贾斯汀的面孔在镜中，在一层又一层的蒸汽中，看起来不一样了。  
  
——  
18  
圣诞节，贾斯汀和他的妈妈及其家人一起吃午饭。他的继妹们抱怨着化妆品和男孩们，莫莉在贾斯汀身边安静地坐着，把她盘子里的食物搅来搅去。他想，她不喜欢其他孩子。或者她只是像他十五岁时一样喜怒无常的。他为他母亲感到抱歉。  
  
布莱恩在四点半过来接他。他走进屋，跟珍妮弗和她新的丈夫礼貌地交谈。贾斯汀觉得自己就像一个要去赴第一次约会的十六岁女孩。他好奇布莱恩是否寄望自己盛装打扮。  
  
在黛比家，贾斯汀坐在地板上和格斯一起玩火车。布莱恩正在厨房和迈克尔低声聊天，等待其余人到来。贾斯汀看着迈克尔的男友本翻动着他的报纸，眼镜架在鼻子上。在贾斯汀离开去了纽约前他就存在了，但不知怎的，他们互不相识。贾斯汀对本几乎一无所知，除了布莱恩干过他。在白色派对的时候把他绑在酒店房间，让他尖叫，让他流血。  
  
他还知道本是艾滋阳性。这个想法有点让他畏惧。  
  
他让格斯把他的蒸汽机冲进移到塑料砖墙，移身到厨房拿啤酒。当他听到布莱恩不耐烦的语调时，他在他看不到的地方停下。  
  
“没有什么可说的，迈克尔。”贾斯汀听到扭开的瓶盖声中布莱恩的怒气。“你们大家该停止那么做了，你们在惹他生气。”  
  
“如果你不是那么明显地–“  
  
“明显什么？”布莱恩怒问。  
  
“你是透明的，布莱恩，试都不用试。”  
  
“我没有什么好躲藏的。”  
  
“对，除了你爱–“  
  
贾斯汀没有呆下去听完。他逃到前廊，坐在第一格阶梯上，抽了一根又一根的香烟，直到半个钟头后，布莱恩过来找他。  
  
 **081010**  
——  
19  
贾斯汀躲了布莱恩三个星期。他设法推掉了餐会邀请，翘了夜店，通过以前收集的名片和鸡尾酒餐巾背面潦草写下的电话号码找人上床。他偶尔发电邮或打电话给布莱恩，算是问候一下，但大部分时候，他尽可能让自己完全消失。忙，忙，他写道。  
  
在第四个星期开始的时候，一辆载满贾斯汀作品的卡车在商业区的十字路口全毁了，它们本来是要送去参加一个重要画廊，一个重要的展会，一个重要的里程碑——对贾斯汀的事业生涯来说。数千个钟头的劳动成果就这样损坏难修了。他真正骄傲的画作，他曾经深爱的画作。  
  
周三中午两点，他走进布莱恩的阁楼。他在布莱恩的沙发上蜷伏着，等他下班回家。在那之后，他已经找不到躲避布莱恩的力气了。  
  
——  
20  
“布莱恩？”有一天，贾斯汀问道，他在布莱恩的石头地板上，赤着上身舒展着肢体。几个钟头前，他服了一片迷幻药，感觉光线烧开了自己的一块肌肤，瓷砖间的缝隙在他的后背挖掘着沟痕。“你想干我吗？”  
  
布莱恩移身到贾斯汀边站着，他的赤脚分落在贾斯汀膝盖两侧。“现在？”布莱恩有点逗乐地问。他是这么该死的高大。贾斯汀沿着他的身体线条向上望着，经过那深色牛仔裤下的长腿，黑色棉衣下的胸膛，来到那犹如大理石柱般的长长的脖子。  
  
“大体而言，”贾斯汀澄清。  
  
布莱恩凝视了他许久，从他手指慢慢抚弄腹部的方式，贾斯汀知道他想要。最后，布莱恩用他的脚跟轻轻地推推贾斯汀的大腿说，“我不干我的朋友，你知道的。”  
  
“我知道。”他抬手绕着布莱恩的脚踝。“我只是好奇，你有没有这么想过。”  
  
贾斯汀的手指伸进牛仔裤的褶边里时，布莱恩绷紧了小腿，。“你真他妈的废，”他笑道。  
  
“是啊，”贾斯汀慵懒地回答，指甲抓着布莱恩距骨的上方。  
  
“你需要喝点水，”布莱恩说完走开。贾斯汀带着闲适的好奇心，看着修长的双腿后退。冰箱们开合的撞击声有力地震动着他的头骨，贾斯汀闭上眼睛，把那突然出现的四片爵士乐队逐入黑暗之中。  
  
第二天，他们谁也没提起此事。  
  
21  
有时贾斯汀想要谈谈当初布莱恩离开他去了纽约时他的感觉，但他无法不落俗套地表达出他的痛苦。人们总是说他是痛苦到想死，大部分人不是说真的，有些人却太过认真。  
  
贾斯汀宁愿‘彻底击溃’。  
  
他从来没有这么告诉过布莱恩。  
  
——  
22  
“你这辈子最害怕的是什么时候？”  
  
他们又聚到布莱恩家里，贾斯汀趴在沙发上躺着，而布莱恩不知怎么地在他前面的地板上盘着腿坐着。显然，布莱恩昨晚没睡够。迎接贾斯汀到来的，是一双朦胧困惑的双眼，一个单臂的拥抱，一个煮咖啡的可怜要求。他们一动不动地在那里坐了快三个钟头，烟灰缸的烟头多到溢出来，火柴也用光了。贾斯汀正喝着一瓶他从布莱恩冰箱中隐秘的暗处——在花生酱的下方，放置了三个月之久的泰国菜后面找来的雪碧。  
  
“你先，”布莱恩说。他把脸抵在沙发的皮革上，任贾斯汀在他头颅上慢慢探寻着线路。  
  
贾斯汀以前想过这个问题。他曾经认为应该是他初遇布莱恩的那晚，但他当时实在欲火焚身到没法真正感觉到恐惧。  
  
“我二十岁时，在一个聚会上，一个高中同学拿着一把刀抵着我的喉咙。克里斯·霍布斯。”  
  
布莱恩盯着他。“什么？”  
  
“一宗狗屎恐同事件。”  
  
贾斯汀记起廉价啤酒和劣质大麻的臭味，一大群兄弟会的男孩唱着愚蠢的橄榄球歌曲。达芙妮在角落里和某个家伙亲热。叫达伦吧，贾斯汀想。他们交往了一段时间了。他记起厨房里；料理平台的皱痕压进他的后背，使他淤青。  
  
他告诉布莱恩，“他拿了一边该死的面包刀。锯齿状刀锋的那种。”  
  
那把到抵着他的肌肤，使他流血，贾斯汀记起来。一道细小的刮口。“我那时以为他要杀我。”  
  
布莱恩突然静了，好像连呼吸也停止了。贾斯汀整只手把布莱恩厚重的头发里滑动着，说，“但他没有。”  
  
“显而易见，”布莱恩拉长了语调，但他抬起手，把贾斯汀的手拉到他的肩膀上。他把他们的手指缠绕在一起，贾斯汀希望他亲吻他们的手指。他感觉到他指关节处的肌肤因期待而抖动。“我想对我来说，是当他们在我的睾丸里发现癌症的时候。”  
  
贾斯汀宁愿‘彻底击溃’。  
  
这感觉就像他没有大脑，或是躯体，或者嘴唇，牙齿，舌头。只有他的心脏在空荡荡地跳动。“什么？”  
  
布莱恩微微拉了他的手。“我现在没事了。”  
  
贾斯汀坐起身，他的膝盖就处在布莱恩肩膀两侧，小腿紧贴着布莱恩修长的手臂。布莱恩放开他的手，手臂缠上贾斯汀的脚踝，解开他运动鞋上的磨损的鞋带。“距今有一两年了。现在都没了。他们把它切除了，接着给我做了几个月的化疗。我现在只是不时去检查一下。”  
  
只是不时去检查一下，只是医生，只是癌症，只是癌症。“为什么我从来没听说过这件事？”  
  
“我从来没有告诉过任何人，”布莱恩咕噜道。“我猜你是第一个知道的人。”  
  
在贾斯汀脑海里，布莱恩孤零零地坐在候诊室里，孤零零地坐在医生办公室里。他思索当他们给布莱恩动手术时，自己到底在哪里。他感觉到他的手指在布莱恩的肩膀上弯曲着，在忧愁中，在他的皮肉间捏出道道痕迹。  
  
“停，”布莱恩说。“别让我后悔告诉你。”  
  
“混蛋，”贾斯汀喃喃地说。如果他现在说我爱你，布莱恩永远也不会原谅他。他向下倾，手臂缠绕着布莱恩的脖子。他不确定自己是要拥抱他，还是要勒死他，但他在布莱恩的侧脸上留下了一个温暖的湿吻。  
  
这是他偶尔会在布莱恩眼中看到的东西。  
  
 **081011**  
——  
23  
布莱恩到伦敦出差三个星期，贾斯汀这辈子没这么无聊过。他模糊地记起过去他一直都是一个人的。现在接到布莱恩带着静电噪音的语音信息，是他一天中最快乐的时光。  
  
——  
24  
布莱恩因事在伦敦滞留，直到迈克尔到纽约度假那天才回来。贾斯汀非常迫切地想马上过去，但他控制住自己。布莱恩和迈克尔很少见面。给他们点时间相聚比较好。他想他们可能需要做他们以往常做的事，虽然他并不清楚那是些什么事儿。  
  
布莱恩可没想那么多。  
  
“你他妈的去哪儿了？”第二天一大早，布莱恩跑到贾斯汀的床上问。  
  
贾斯汀勉强地睁开眼睛。他几乎希望自己没有给钥匙给他，但能看到他实在太高兴，以致他笑着翻过身，把脸贴在布莱恩大腿上。  
  
“嘿，”他对着布莱恩温暖的仔裤布料，睡意朦胧地咕哝道。“你干嘛不在家陪迈克尔？”  
  
接着，贾斯汀听到隔壁房间收音机般微弱的嗡嗡声。迈克尔一定是在外面。贾斯汀试着想要记得公寓是否处于可以见人的状态，但最后决定那该死的一点关系也没有。迈克尔既不会注意，也不会在乎。  
  
“我们要去吃早饭，”布莱恩说。“起床。”  
  
贾斯汀的手摸到布莱恩的膝盖，他捏了捏，“伦敦怎么样？”  
  
“那里的人和美国的人一样蠢，我可不管世界上的其他人怎么说。”  
  
“那似乎是个全球性问题。”他起身倾过去，亲亲布莱恩温暖的肘内侧，“我很高兴你回来了。”  
  
“上帝，我也是。我有好几个星期没有享受到一个像样的口交。在这里我至少可以有你推荐。”布莱恩推推贾斯汀的肩膀。“起来了。迈克尔要为食物发牢骚了。”  
  
贾斯汀从毯子下面钻出来，赤着身子走进浴室。他知道昨晚过份生猛的性爱在自己大腿上留下了痕迹。  
  
他好奇在洗脸穿衣的时候，布莱恩有没有在看他。他认为他可能有。空气处于泄密的寂静中，这种东西就处在他们的脉动和呼吸中。  
  
在他们言语的空隙间，某种东西在滋长。  
  
——  
25  
迈克尔和贾斯汀似乎在争夺‘最强大的电灯泡’这个头衔。他们以一阵又一阵的哈哈大笑掩饰尴尬的沉默，并交替分享布莱恩的注意力。在过去，只有他们三人在一起的机会很少，导致贾斯汀不知道要怎么做。  
  
但迈克尔很友好，而且当焦点集中在贾斯汀身上时，他饶有兴致地倾听着，但他们的内部笑话在对话中出现时，迈克尔每一次都吃吃笑起来，而布莱恩的存心忽视使得一切变得更为舒适。  
  
贾斯汀好奇布莱恩过去是否被两个最好的朋友夹在中间变戏法。他不确定琳赛是否算在内，但她可能算吧。他想象着他们，琳赛，布莱恩和迈克尔沉默地围成一圈坐在某间破烂的公寓里。这让他微笑。  
  
他们喝了七杯咖啡，吃了五个鸡蛋，九片吐司外加大概一千磅培根。贾斯汀看得出来，布莱恩比以往还要瘦。有时当他争分夺秒地工作时，他会数天内除了一个青苹果什么也不吃，而最后他减掉的体重多到贾斯汀会被允许喂他任何东西，直到他回复正常。  
  
贾斯汀一直很惊奇，一个这么不健康的人，却能有这么令人惊异的完美身段。  
  
早餐过后，他们在布莱恩喜欢的电影院度过了早晨，看着洛克·哈德森在某部五十年代的浪漫喜剧片假装直人。贾斯汀不知道为什么他坚持到这里来；布莱恩向来憎恶电影院。他认为那里爆米花恶心，那里的椅子不舒服——但一个月里面，总有个星期天贾斯汀会被他答录机的留言给弄醒，留言要他在两点在电影院见布莱恩。他拒绝过一次，结果布莱恩在接下来的几天里脾气暴躁，自此，贾斯汀只能自觉地顺他的意思。  
  
开场二十分钟后，贾斯汀把头搁在布莱恩的肩膀上睡着。他从来不知道电影是怎么结束的。  
  
——  
26  
周二布莱恩要上班，贾斯汀把迈克尔带到一间展示漫画书的画廊。正当他们盯着一张超人爆开他的西装领带的画时，迈克尔说。  
  
“他爱上你了，知道吗？”  
  
贾斯汀的呼吸在喉咙间被点击触发，但他没有看迈克尔。  
  
他平静地说，“我们不谈这个。”  
  
贾斯汀是知道的。  
  
 **081014**  
——  
27  
由于某种原因，贾斯汀决定开始约会。原因可能是因为某个真的非常火辣的画廊经理想要包养他，而且这个月的生意很清淡。布莱恩坐在贾斯汀厨房的台面上，看着贾斯汀摆弄着他的领带节。贾斯汀知道布莱恩气呼呼的脸不是自己凭空想象出来的。  
  
他思索了第十五次，我干嘛要这么做？  
  
在贾斯汀走出大门之前，布莱恩温柔地亲亲他的嘴唇，舌头微微接触。“玩得高兴点，”他说。  
  
贾斯汀把布莱恩留在厨房台面上坐着。当他回家时，整间公寓会是干干净净的。  
  
——  
28  
那不是个好的约会，它只让贾斯汀更加意识到他的问题。那个毛病在潜进他体内，让他心脏猛击，让他下身坚挺。他记得当他十七岁时，他就是这么感觉的。他还记得在那之后是什么感觉，当布莱恩离开后。  
  
但他还是忍不住打电话给布莱恩，告知他一切。  
  
“我再也不去约会了，”他断然决定。“那是我这辈子最无聊的经历。”  
  
“一对来自得克萨斯州的金发双胞胎给我口交了，”布莱恩自鸣得意地说。“牛仔。”  
  
“我连口交也没得到，”贾斯汀说。“我甚至连上床也没有就回来了。”  
  
“难怪你这么暴躁。”  
  
那不是原因。贾斯汀叹了口气，脱掉衬衫。“我甚至不知道我干嘛去约会。”  
  
“我也不知道。”贾斯汀好奇电话另一端的布莱恩在做什么。想象布莱恩赤身躺在床上。或许在抚摸着自己。他想象着布莱恩会对他做的下流之事。  
  
“我得挂了，”贾斯汀突然说。“晚安。”  
  
——  
29  
他们之间关系紧张起来可能是贾斯汀约会导致的。他并不指望情况快速好转，几乎是在纵容它发展。如果他们之间关系够糟，那或许他们之间的感觉会消失，那贾斯汀就用不着应付它们了。这是他唯一的计划。  
  
布莱恩，一如既往，拒接合作。过了紧张的几天后，他似乎完全不放在心上，继续捉紧任何几乎和贾斯汀拥抱，亲热，吃豆腐。他会为贾斯汀的玩笑哈哈大笑，会在早上带着咖啡上门。贾斯汀思索布莱恩·金尼为什么坚持扮演出完美男友的样子。他好奇那是否是布莱恩现在想要的，虽然看上去几乎是不可能的。  
  
贾斯汀得到一份在柏林的固定工作。他平静地拒绝，而且从来告诉过布莱恩。  
  
——  
30  
在将近七年后，他们第一次上床时，床上还有另一个男人。在他的家里，他的床单。他可能期待得到多一点点比他最后得到的关注。  
  
他名叫罗伯特，他在舞厅自动找上他们。在他们旁边悠晃，把他们两人挤近。贾斯汀不确定是怎么发生的，但不知怎么地，凌晨一点，他们摇摇晃晃地迈进他家大门，直达他的床。  
  
“干嘛不呢？”布莱恩在舞厅的时候，上前贴近贾斯汀的耳朵说。  
  
一切很平等地开始。罗伯特亲吻布莱恩。贾斯汀亲吻罗伯特。但当布莱恩亲吻贾斯汀的时间，房间里的罗伯特几乎被忽视了。此后，贾斯汀对他一丁点印象也没有。他所记得的，只有布莱恩。  
  
多年后，当布莱恩再次第一次进入他身体的时候，他呻吟起来。他们动作不轻柔，但感情却很温柔，即使布莱恩把他撕裂开来，那感觉却是那么的甜蜜。在布莱恩上贾斯汀的时候，罗伯特给贾斯汀吹箫，但贾斯汀宁愿他停下来，好让他能和布莱恩面对面，就如他们的第一次。  
  
可怜的罗伯特。他本来可以挑一对更好的家伙来办事的。  
  
清晨，贾斯汀带着胸膛的齿痕，及不知道在做什么的茫然回了家。  
  
31  
隔壁那个该死的永不闭嘴的女人搬走了，突然间，一切沉寂下来。贾斯汀几乎想念起她来。他很寂寞，但又不敢给布莱恩打电话。  
  
两天了，自此发生后，他们还没有直接谈过。他们以留言，短信，电邮来交流。两人都在假装不要假装那件事没有发生。贾斯汀一如往常地生活；画素描，画油画，看电视。  
  
凌晨三点，布莱恩在他床上出现。他们干到破晓，他们之间的情况改变了。  
  
而他们改变成什么样子，贾斯汀不想太过深究。他们之间有个‘不要给他们对对方的意义贴标签’的默认协议。布莱恩每晚和他上床，但贾斯汀知道这和以前不一样。跟很久很久以前不一样。  
  
 **081015完**  
——  
32  
贾斯汀有种时间飞逝的感觉，就像世界围着他旋转。他总感觉，双方都在等待某件会太早发生的事情。  
  
接着，它发生了。  
  
“我爱你，你知道吗，”一天，当他们一起躺在贾斯汀厨房的地板上分享一根大麻的时候，布莱恩突然说。外面很热，瓷砖是唯一凉爽的地方。  
  
两人都很惊讶，因为在此新情况下，布莱恩居然是先开口说那句话的人，贾斯汀心想，本来应该是由自己先说，或者永远没人开口。  
  
贾斯汀感觉到了，他真的感觉到了，但因为某些原因他就是不能开口。当布莱恩不是磕高并且瘫在贾斯汀的地板上时，他也一定是这么感觉的。一切停顿了。  
  
他张开嘴，想说些甜蜜的话语，说些安慰，体贴的话。  
  
反之，他说，“布莱恩，别他妈的乱吸大麻了。”  
  
布莱恩可能在很长的一段时间里，再也不会说这句话了。  
  
——  
33  
他们接连数小时地亲热，在布莱恩的沙发上，在贾斯汀的地板上。几小时又几小时，肿胀的嘴唇和舌头，布莱恩的手在他的衣服上纠缠。  
  
贾斯汀不耐烦地等待一切变得合情合理。  
  
——  
34  
之前那间打算举办贾斯汀第一个关键性画展的大画廊，决定是时候给他再试一次的机会了。贾斯汀有过时间来创造和汇编一些新作品，而且他有着自己几乎无法应付的充足灵感。这会是他第一个重大画展，但愿这一次不要再被一辆卡车给搞砸了。  
  
贾斯汀知道布莱恩一直迫不及待地想跟画廊的宣传公司协商，但最后似乎是变成把‘今年最重要的画展’介绍给他遇到的所有人去了。如果贾斯汀的事业是一部电影，海报上会被布莱恩的小引言给占满，把他吹捧到天上去。有一个星期，贾斯汀想象布莱恩说的每一句话都被引号给括起来。  
  
晚上九点，当他们抵达时，贾斯汀数出至少有十五人是跟布莱恩有业务联系的，还有接近四十个是布莱恩在过去半年干过的。  
  
画廊老板艾米笑逐颜开地迎接贾斯汀。贾斯汀知道他们为这场活动的行销费了很多心力，把它弄得跟人类利益角度最后一次画展似的。他们和城里几乎所有的艺术及设计出版物安排了采访。贾斯汀觉得自己这辈子还没这么多地谈论过自己。  
  
他的作品看上去是该死地惊人。  
  
布莱恩把手臂挂在他的肩膀上，两人骋目四顾，望着屋里的每一个人和贾斯汀作品的每一个角度。他们相视一笑。  
  
“不错，”布莱恩说，但他也装不了多久的正经，接着突然说了这么一句，“你真他妈的天才，贾斯汀。”  
  
在这个世界上，贾斯汀只希望让一个人感到骄傲。不是他的妈妈，不是他的爸爸。不是黛比也不说达芙妮，也不是他的祖母，莫莉，斯坦贝克夫人——他一年级的美术老师，更不是迈克尔，艾米特，或伊桑……不是他们。  
  
在他认为，让布莱恩骄傲或许是他这辈子最有价值的经验。  
  
——  
35  
布莱恩安排黛比飞过来参加开幕式，她穿着一套漂亮的酒红色裙子，挂着一脸的泪水，在十点钟抵达。  
  
“阳光！”她喊道，接着瞠目结舌地看着那幅以粗厚的线条，生动的色彩描绘出大笑着的布莱恩的巨大油画。这是在他们开始上床后的日子里，贾斯汀描绘出来的疯狂作品，每次看到它，他的心脏就忍不住砰然作动。  
  
牌子上贴了一个小小的红色贴纸。贾斯汀肯定布莱恩买下了这幅画，就像他肯定布莱恩给黛比买了那套漂亮的裙子一样。  
  
当黛比走进来时，她是如此用力地拥抱贾斯汀，以致他都感觉到她的项链透过他的衬衫，在皮肤压下锯齿状的痕迹。  
  
他的母亲在二十分钟后走进来，而且更用力地拥抱他。  
  
——  
36  
在那之后，他们去了夜店，两人都忘记黛比正呆在布莱恩的客房里。直到第二天贾斯汀起床倒咖啡才记得这件事，黛比正坐在厨房的平台上。贾斯汀这辈子没有感到这么狼狈过。他突然有种想要爬回布莱恩房间，从太平梯跑下去的冲动。  
  
黛比已经看到他了。“早安，阳光，”她一边嚼着口香糖一边问好。她被逗乐了。贾斯汀再次想逃跑。“那么，这件事已经发展了多久了呢？”  
  
贾斯汀耸耸肩，倒了两杯咖啡。“两个半月。”  
  
“究竟是什么状况？”  
  
贾斯汀再次耸肩。他在其中一杯咖啡中加了三勺糖，把它放在一旁，留给布莱恩。  
  
“好啊，该死的，”她说。  
  
“请不要跟其他人说，”贾斯汀说。“我们不知道我们该死地在干嘛。”  
  
黛比盯着他看了很久，脸上带着一个熟悉的表情。  
  
“好吧，”贾斯汀说。“是我才对。我不知道我在干嘛。”  
  
“他非常为你骄傲，你知道吗。”黛比用布莱恩光滑的不锈钢咖啡杯喝咖啡的样子非常不协调。贾斯汀真希望他们回到她在匹兹堡的那个令人敬畏，却又难以置信的厨房里，用那些里面可能有小丑和大象图案的马克杯喝咖啡。  
  
“我知道。”贾斯汀回答。  
  
“迈克尔说，一直都是贾斯汀，贾斯汀，贾斯汀。以那该死的布莱恩·金尼狗屁方式。但他没这么说。”  
  
“那是我们的事，”贾斯汀说。当他十七岁时，他可能也会说同样的事，但她那时不会听进去。他不知道她现在是否听得进去。  
  
这时起床了的布莱恩穿着睡裤跌跌撞撞地走进厨房。他搔搔胸膛，抓起贾斯汀留给他的那杯咖啡。他盯着他们两人，贾斯汀知道他从自己的姿态中看出了紧张。  
  
“别烦他，黛比，”布莱恩带着那种无奈而又忍耐的爱意说道。但他是认真的，接着他在贾斯汀身边坐下。统一战线。  
  
“但你们——”  
  
“那是我们的事，黛比。”布莱恩和气地微笑，但眼中包含着性命攸关的紧张气息。“而那意味着，与你无关。”  
  
——  
37  
被所有人发现的威胁，使得他们把自己的东西弄在一起多少显得更为紧迫。而把该死的东西和事弄在一起使得贾斯汀下定了一些决心。  
  
他们经常性地在一起。找个时间说清楚并不难。  
  
当贾斯汀十八岁时，他的初恋头也不回地离开他。那时他以为他再也不会爱了。  
  
他几乎希望自己是对的。  
  
——  
38  
当他提出来时，布莱恩说，“我告诉过你我是怎么想的。”  
  
贾斯汀嘎吱作响地咬着他大拇指的指甲。两人躺在床上，贾斯汀的头舒服地紧贴着布莱恩的胸膛，感觉很温暖。  
  
“我不知道你想要什么，”贾斯汀回复。“你上一次离开时，几乎杀死我了。”  
  
“那也是为什么你一直——”布莱恩没有说下去，他闭上嘴巴，仰望着天花板。贾斯汀感觉到布莱恩的心脏在他的胸膛里隆隆作响。  
  
“什么？”贾斯汀催问。  
  
“让我等待。”最后布莱恩说。  
  
贾斯汀坐起身，别过脸。他盯着墙上的巨大油画，布莱恩的笑脸通过生动的颜色和粗糙的线条隆起。“我猜是。”他同意。“我想我只是需要知道你可以在同一个地方待超过他妈的二十秒钟。”  
  
他转过身，跨骑着布莱恩的身体。他把布莱恩的手腕固定在床上。“布莱恩，”他说。“如果我们这么做而你离开我，我对该死的老天发誓，我绝对饶不了你。”  
  
“我想我会让你饶不了我的，”布莱恩说。他没有反抗在他手臂上留下淤痕的贾斯汀。“我们再也不是过去的我们了。”  
  
贾斯汀想起那个把他一个人丢在匹兹堡的布莱恩。布莱恩最好他妈的说对了。  
  
——  
39  
那其实没有太大改变。他们并没有遵循单偶制，贾斯汀的房租还有四个月才到期，所以他们并没有住在一起。他们没有结婚，贾斯汀永远也不会该死的给布莱恩洗衣服。他们只是一如既往地过着日子，但现在他们做事的时候有一种感觉，那就是他们把他们的破事给理清，那对现在来说，这种改变，已经是足够的了。  
  
完  
  
Starla发表于２００５年０１月１７日  
cryforwhat翻译于２００８年０９月２６日，编辑于２０１４年０９月２３日晚上


End file.
